


It can't wait

by Voltronix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Excitement, Exploration, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronix/pseuds/Voltronix
Summary: Keith and Lance explore the castle a bit after Keith saves Lance from the airlock.





	

“Oh man, Keith! Thank Voltron you opened that airlock. I was about to die.” says Lance, surging towards Keith as they hasten to find Coran. Keith had just pulled Lance up and out of the airlock, saving his life.

“That robot was trying to kill me. I don’t think I woulda made it without that airlock. I didn’t even know it was there.” Replied Keith as they turned down the main hallway through midship. They are dashing in sync, followed by four long shadows at their feet. The lights come from either side of the hallway, crossing their two middle shadows. 

“I just don’t know. Something’s up with this Castle.” chirped Lance mid stride, turning to look at Keith.  
“You’re telling me” Keith replies, meeting Lances glance, adding ferocity. Just then Keith turns and charges Lance at full speed. Jumping into him, Kieth’s grip is tighter than the airlock. As they fly through the air down a side hallway, Lance resists Keith’s embrace. By the time they hit the ground, Lance was pulling Keith by the collar to his face.

Keith’s lips met Lance’s with a fiery inferno in his eyes. Lance’s eyes tingled before he closed them, focusing on Keith’s lips. It was hard to match Keith’s passion. They rolled all over the hallway in vain. They couldn’t get enough. Keith brought Lance up to his feet without ever unlocking lips, and shoved him against the wall for support...


End file.
